eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Scourge Keep (Heroic)
for the solo version of this instance see Scourge Keep (Advanced Solo) Notes *Enter the zone by clicking the sewer entrance beneath the Bridge of Zek underwater at ( -193, -36, -579) Overview * Scourge Keep is designed around a number of puzzles that you must solve in order to progress. Keep alert for things that can be clicked upon in the zone. * If you look in the area of the near the exit to , there is a bottle . Clicking the bottle prevents the cutscenes within Scourge Keep from running. ** Note that if you camp or leave the zone, you will have to go drink from the bottle again to continue preventing cutscenes. Spawning the Names You will be able to spawn only six names on each run through Scourge Keep: one each from five different groupings or sets, plus a final boss. Each set is mutually exclusive, such that you can do only one from each grouping, and you must do one from each set in order to advance to the final boss. The 5 sets are: *Outdoors: or or *Castle Bailey: or or + *Upper Castle: or *Lower Castle: or *Recipes: or or After you've slain one named monster from each of those groups, you gain access to the Sanctifier's Vault the arena where you can get an item that allows you spawn the Sanctifiers, who act as the zone end boss Accessing the Keep (Outdoors) To gain access to Scourge Keep itself, you must slay either or or . * To spawn Harkor, kill mounted orcs and warboars around the keep. If you start the quest by clicking the impaled skeleton at , kill the groups of orcs after Harkor spawns. * Harkor rides a boar, and he has a 270° "frontal" doing ranged damage: Harkor himself moves only when you are further then 30m away from him. * Keep all the squishies in his back quadrant and somehow avoid his red text. * Joust the white circles. * Keep moving every 3-4 seconds to avoid the archers. * Don't stand further back then 10m, because then he will kick you in front and stun you. * Viletooth is spawned by killing all the crocodiles in the moat. * Viletooth cannot be damaged except in the water, and about every 20% he puts a noxious detrimental on you. If you DPS too fast without curing, he applies the noxious again, which kills you. * If you spawn Viletooth, you may only enter Scourge Keep via the sewers, or . * Spawn Vergul by killing only the groups of eight and each group's around the castle. * You can kill the wandering as well. Inside Scourge Keep (Castle Bailey) * To spawn Pork Chop, kill the . * The butcher will see his moment and try to run, going around the north side of the keep and despawning at the north west tower. If he despawns, you cannot kill Pork Chop and that will end the zone for you. When he reaches the north east tower he becomes attackable and if killed will spawn Pork Chop. * Grab the cleaver on the wall inside , use the cleaver on Pork Chop. * To spawn: collect the vine covered staff next to the dead body in the stable at . * Take the staff to storeroom nearby and light it by clicking the lantern outside the door. * Equip the flaming version of the staff in your appearance slot. * Go into the storeroom and click three crates and barrels to set them aflame. * Onok summons Crates in your bags * Onok casts 2 differnet curses during the fight, Overburden or Underburden **Overburden: the one with the most crates in their bags needs to destroy them inside the room. **Underburden: the one with the fewest crates in their bags needs to destroy them inside the room. and * Partak and Bandak are spawned by finding all the dying orcs in the towers around the keep and clicking them to put them out of their misery. ** The dying orcs can be on the first, second, and third floor, and two of them are on roofs. * Partak and Bandak spawn in the gatehouse, above the front gates of the keep . * Partak and Bandak gain an incremental which, when it hits 20 increments, lets them one-shot you. To avoid this, burn them down equally, switching back and forth between the two to keep their health approximately even. Inside Scourge Keep (Upper Castle) * Prime Vigoth Ansleborg is spawned by talking to in . * The Prime Vigoth comes with two adds and is a Tallonite. * She will say, "You know little of battle. I shall teach you!", followed by, "Let's see how well you follow orders!" Then she will issue commands such as, "Mages! To me!" or "Paladin! Get back there!" ** When she orders, "Get down!" then sit or crouch ** When she orders, "Front and center!" then stand directly in front of her. ** When she orders, "Stop attacking!" 'stop all auto attack and target self. ** When she orders, '"Flank!" get right next to her at a 90 degree angle. ** When she orders, "Get back there!" move 15 meters away. * If you fail to follow her orders by the time she finishes casting a spell, you die instantly. * If you correctly follow her orders in time, she responds, "Excellent solder!" or "Good! You may yet live!" or "And the fight continues!" * Spawn the Glutton by killing all the orcs in mess-hall, then speak to the toiler. Let the toiler go free, and the sneaky orc will go and ring the gong nearby, spawning the Glutton. * Make sure all the doors possible are shut, as the Glutton will try and rush to , and if he gets there, he will become unkillable. * Basically a tank and spank, but you will want to stun, slow, and root as much as possible. ** The Glutton spawns at ** At about 20%, the Glutton runs to the first spot and takes 25% less damage. ** At 60%, the Glutton runs to the door and takes 50% less damage. ** At 40%, the Glutton charges to the far wall and takes 75% less damage. ** At 20%, the Glutton runs to and takes 100% less damage unless stunned. Inside Scourge Keep (Lower Castle) * Thrug spawns in but you cannot unlock the door to the room until you retrieve the key in one of the locked jail cells. ** Click on the dying Jailor Qulkor, who tells you that he has locked Thrug away and thrown the key into a cell. ** He then tells you how to find the cell. For example, "...from here... 2nd right... 2nd left... 1st left... 1st right" or "...from here... 1st left... 2nd left... 2nd right... 1st right" and so on ** If you do not unlock the cells in the given order, you die instantly. ** The key is in the last cell that you unlock. It's often somewhat concealed and small, but has a sparkle effect. * Thrug casts a very high-damage spell, Bloody Mess that is usually an instant kill. The spell has a very small radius, so joust out! * Thrug can only be damaged while he is moving, so you'll want to run back and forth down the hall. A slow spell helps a lot here. * After Thrug is dead, the iron maiden in his room becomes active. You can open it, run down the hall, climb the rope, and you'll appear outside on the trebuchet near . You can jump back down the opening to return to the torture chamber. * The Blood Iron Eater spawns when you harvest all the blood iron ore veins in the mine. * Spawn location is . * One person will be ported to a other part of the mine. That person needs to stay put or you wipe. Run to him/her and cure the curse. Inside Scourge Keep (Recipes) * To spawn Yallessulich, you will need to collect several ingredients. ** Vile Essence (SW tower, top floor) in . ** Alchemist's Phylactery (nearby in ) . ** Deathrot Oil ( ) . ** Blood Sap (the arrow piercing the orc on tree outside the keep) ** Maiden's Scream (across from cauldron) is not needed for the recipe, but may be used during the fight. * Once you have all the materials, put Maiden's Scream on a hotbar for use during the fight, then click the cauldron. * Yallessulich spawns above the cauldron, you must to pull him away from the cauldron to damage him. * Yallessulich spawns an add every 20 seconds or so, which is inactive for 5 seconds, then launches a high-damage, probably one-shot-kill attack. ** An orange text appears with the first add telling you to use your Maiden's Scream to stop the add attacking, but after that you have to watch for new adds. * Yallessulich creates a fog that slows down your casting. Pull him away from the fog and stay out of the fog yourself. * Rinis is on the first floor in the alchemist chamber, , SE tower * To spawn Rinis, you will need to collect several ingredients. ** A blood-stained shackle (by the cauldron) . ** Maiden's Scream (across from cauldron) ** Vile Essence (SW tower, top floor) in ** Blood Sap (the arrow piercing the orc on tree outside the Keep) * If you are on the signature quest , you can kill Rinis and in the same run, although you won't get achievement or chest for the Yallessulich on the quest kill (you can come back later and kill him for credit). * To spawn Sanctifier Kilug, go to the . * Kilug spawns using items that mostly drop from Scourge orcs in the keep, spears, swords, hammers, and shields. ** In some cases, you will find that one weapon type hasn't dropped from the orcs. In that case, the missing weapon(s) is on the wall in the over the Prince's bedroom or in the Scourge Barracks at , or might be in another location in the keep. ** Click the Shrine to offer the four weapons. ** Read the tooltips on the four banners around the to see which items in what order are needed. This is not always the same. If you get it wrong you'll be killed. If this happens you'll lose your offerings, but they are now scattered around the Keep as clickable objects in random places. * The door to the is now open and Kilug awaits. * You can only dispel Sanctifier Kilug's offerings while targeting him with hostile spells from within the blood bath! The Sanctifiers (final boss) The Sanctifiers only spawn after you have killed five other named creatures. When this is complete go down to the vault near the arena, the door will now unlock . Only one or the other Sanctifier is spawnable depending on the names you spawned earlier; you don't get to choose from both boxes. This is dictated by whether or not you chose to do Sanctifier Kilug as one of your 5 bosses; Kilug leads to Maknok while either of the Cauldron bosses will lead to Yegigoth. *Click the top box to spawn Maknok *Click the bottom box to spawn Yegigoth *Take the item back upstairs and sacrifice it at the shrine of Tallon. and * Kill Captain Vulis first: Sanctifier Maknok can't be damaged until Vulis is dead. * Vulis doesn't take much damage unless he is near one of the detrimental-causing totems that spawn. ** if Vulis manages to spawn 4 totems, you will wipe right the moment he summons the 4 totem * allways face Maknok, that doesn't mean targeting him just make sure you "look" at him * once Vulis is dead, Maknok will spawn totems of devastation. make sure you kill those and the Spirit Princes * The Spirit Princes are the ghosts of the Deathfist princes Gluntok and Valtoris * Yegigoth is rooted until both Spirit Princes die. * Each Spirit Prince spawns in a circle, and a Prince can only be damaged when it's standing in its circle.